


Break me out (or tear me up)

by Sleepy_LIFE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alpha She Li, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Violence, Dark He Tian, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, alpha he tian, cruel she li, omega mo guan shan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_LIFE/pseuds/Sleepy_LIFE
Summary: Hybrid omega's are prized - they're rare and can be bargained for fame and power.Everybody wants to control Mo Guan Shan because of that, but he won't let them.In a world where hybrid omegas are treated as commodities, he'll do everything he can to survive amidst betrayals, a strict hierarchy and worst of all - LOVE.
Relationships: He Tian & Mo Guanshan (19 Days), Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days), Mo Guanshan/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	Break me out (or tear me up)

**Author's Note:**

> It’s me again, here with another TianShan fic! Truth be told, I’ve always wanted to do an Omegaverse, this has been on my mind ever since I entered the fandom many, many years again! I’ve finally done it.  
> Quick notice, guys, this’ll be very dark, like fucked up dark, so for those who can’t handle abuse, non-con/ rape, torture, please be warned, this may not be for you.  
> Also my first ever work got 1k hits, thank you so much (ಥ﹏ಥ) if you want fluff & smut, that’s the story for you.  
> Anyways, Enjoy! (づ￣ ³￣)づ

I hate my life.

I absolutely loathe it.

I thought as I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness; I was blindfolded, the fabric felt like heaven to my skin, in contradiction to my reality.

I trembled in fear as I lay down spread-eagled and naked on the California king sized bed, my mouth gagged, bruised wrist and ankles tightly bound by chains linked to the bed frame, making me flinch from even the slightest movement, a testimony that I still haven't recovered from yesterday's play but he wouldn't care, the presence of not only, the bruises, but a vibrator, softly purring inside my swollen ass and the cock ring was evidence of that.

My body shook uncontrollably; I blinked the tears away as I heard the door creaked open. I tried to stay strong, that was until footsteps were heard, coming closer to my battered and vulnerable form.

I could neither run nor hide, body immobile, beads of sweat starting to form on my skin, though the room was ice cold.

"How have you been? My little doll," the voice of my nightmare sweetly stated, caressing my face gently, I could feel his hands slowly gliding downwards, starting from my pale neck - where the temporary bond he made was starting to disappear - to my bony collarbone, swiftly pinching one of my sensitive nipples; earning a groan from me. “Good, still sensitive.” My body trembled in response to his remark.

I felt the bed dipped as he sat down beside me, resting his palm on my stomach, the vibrator that was plunged deep inside me, came alive, making my dick and body twitch uncontrollably.

“Hukk!" A muffled gasp escaped me.

The perpetrator chuckled above, harshly ripping the blindfold off me; his sadistic face came to view.

For a moment, the sudden light blinded me, I thought I saw black hair, a cocky smile and pitch black eyes...

I blinked and it quickly disappeared to Silver hair that seemed too glistened at the fluorescent lamp light, and scary yellow-slit eyes that turned a dark red upon seeing my terrified, teary-eyed face.

"Shhh... don’t cry, I'll be your alpha now. I can't wait to see his crumpled face when I announce our engagement. It's a good thing that he survived the blast, I can personally kill that prideful bastard myself then bring you his head," he cruelly let out, leaning towards my neck, inhaling my scent. "Finally, your mine."

He Tian’s alive…

A spark seemed to awaken inside me when I heard his name. It comforted me greatly, knowing that he survived. There's still a chance...

"I knew I had to have you...ever since I saw your soft red hair, paired with milky white skin and fiery red eyes, a trait an alpha should have, might I add, staring at me- " he continued softly, tracing my face with his long bony fingers from the top of my head to my eyes and nose, finally, down to my gagged mouth, taking it off; a thin line of saliva left a trail. "In defiance, there we go, still have a fight left in you." He concluded while abruptly gripping my chin roughly, making me glare hard while looking deep into his eyes.

I shook his hand off as I spat out, "I'd rather die than be yours!" His words lit a fire inside me; it managed to keep my voice steady as I continued. "No matter how much you use and damage my body, my heart only belongs to He Tian, you hear me!"

There was only silence as I stared daggers at him. All of a sudden, he stood up and burst into laughter; his left hand messed up his hair, strands of it sticking out, while his other hand clutched his stomach.

After a few tense seconds, he coughed as he composed himself, smoothing his hair in the process.

She Li breathed deeply and looked at me coldly then snapped his fingers. A hissing sound could be heard as smoke from the ventilators above filled the room.

Fear gripped my being when a sweet intoxicating smell invaded my system; my mind went into overdrive as I remembered this scent, I struggled against my constraints, trying but failing miserably. I felt the fight slowly leave me. My head was dizzy, limbs heavy and weak, skin flushed, breathing unstable and worst of all, slick started to flow out of me.

“I never get tired of your resistance; your disobedience merely turns me on, begging me to dominate you.. I see, constant exposure with the drug is needed to finally trigger your heat, as expected, a hybrid omega wolf really is a fascination,”

He smirked just as he walked to the edge of the bed, where he saw my arousal in full view, crawling towards me, slowly unbuttoning his suit jacket and unbuckling his belt.

“Not only does my Alpha voice not affect you but being able to hold off your heat? Now, that’s impressive! Too bad I had to resort to this, you can’t resist me anymore, let’s see if you can still leave me when I impregnate you with my pups!” He viciously declared, as he grabbed my legs and dragged me towards him.

The chains clanked in protest as he stretched my shoulders too far, making me cry out in pain.

Being bound plus forcibly triggering my heat, I couldn’t fight him off; I was too beaten up and drugged. I merely whimpered and trembled.

No… He Tian… Save me…I-I’m scared…

I thought as my suppressed tears finally fell down.

+++++++++++++++++*************++++++++++++++++++

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. (▰˘◡˘▰)


End file.
